degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boom Boom Pow/@comment-3570981-20110528160548
This is what I got from the now or never promo: *KC and Jenna: Seem like the happest people there even tho there teen parents and have to raise a fucking crying baby at home.. Idk how there sooo happy.. *Sav: Crazy as hell but waves his degrassi uniform in the air. He's probably happy to leave that crazy as school. lol hes free and off to college. * Clur lol no Clare: Do I even have to say it..... I'll talk about this one at the end *Eli: :'((((( I just want to cry for him (sniff sniff). He seems so sad and loney. He obviously still loves Clare from the way he was staring at her. He tries to talk to her but get dissapointed when it turns out to be Imogen. I think he has some feelings for her but hes still hung up on Clare. Something tells me theres gonna be a either a love square (Eli,Imogen,Jake, and Clare) or it's not the end of eclare... *Alli:... -___- She pisses me off.. From the looks of the promo it seems like Alli and Dave are going to be a couple. But the funny thing is she never really wanted hin from the begginging. She used him to get with Drew (rember the party..) and she lead him on (Do i have to say it..) But he liked her from the begginging. Now all of a sudden she now wants him. Right after he moves on with Saddie. Something sounds fishy about this whole thing and I think you know were im going with this. But they do look cute together *Dave: Awww I hope Alli doesn't break his heart.. *Imogen: I think she is trying to be Clare and dress like her so Eli can like her and think she is her. I mean it's so obvious the signs are there. The circlur glasses (remeber Clare use to wear glasses), the short brown hair, (Clares short brown but curly hair), the demin jacket, ( Thats all clare wears) She is trying to be Clare. She obviously likes Eli and he returns the feelings somewhat... *Adam: Im crying for him. I hope he doesn't get his heart broken again. First Bianca,then Fiona, and now Katie.. tsk tsk -___- do u have any idea how hard it is to date when your and FTM.. * Anya: Idk What the fuck is up with her. If u watch the promo and pause it a 0:32 it shows her striping her sweater for a black person. Maybe a new charactor. She and Clare were acting extreamly drunk and crazy. *Drew: He gotta be the only dumbass to puch someone out who has a gun. "Like oh I don't care if he has a gun and can shoot im still gonna puch him".....-___- idiot.... *Bianca: She might die or get rape *Jake:...eh...... -__- *Holly J: Well she was just there sooo yeah... *Zane: no were to be found guess he fell in degrassi's black hole.. *Riley:TBA^^^^^ *Chantay:TBA^^^^^^^ *Declan:TBA^^^^^^^^ *Clare: She was acting like a ditzy werido. She was twirling around with thise sparkles acting crazy. She though herself upon Jake. Who I think doesn't really like her like that from the promo. The ending when she was going to kiss him he just stood there looking akward and umcomfortable. He probaly feels force to talk and hang out with her cause he knew her when they were young. Clare was once again with Alli. Alli was once again butting in Clares love life trying to point out a guy (Jake) for her to consider. Tsk tsk tsk the day Clare realizes she doesn't really need Alli's advice will be a day to remeber. -___- * And that was my input on the promo.